Executioner's Calling
* is gold efficient without its passive. }} Similar Items Notes * The passive does not deal any damage itself, unlike , and as such, will not delay stealth or passives such as or . ** The passive also will not affect additional health from abilities or shields, such as or . Strategy * The passive can be a very effective counter to champions with healing abilities, such as , and especially ; or against any champions that build or . * An early Executioner's Calling can help champion with physical damage trade more easily against champions with healing (e.g. , ) or health regeneration (e.g. , ). * The item should later be upgraded to a , especially if the enemy team is building armor items (e.g. , ). Trivia * Featured in the Journal of Justice (Issue 17: Born out of Necessity) * Shortly after its update in V1.0.0.61 the item had to be hotfixed as it was dealing extremely high damage over time based on instead of the intended 4 damage per second. Patch History + = . ** +15 attack damage. ** Physical damage inflicts on enemy champions for 3 seconds. ** . ;V4.21 * Removed from the game. ;V4.20 * Removed from Summoner's Rift. ;V3.14 * Combine cost increased to from . ** Total cost unchanged. ;V3.02 * Critical strike chance increased to 20% from 15%. ;V1.0.0.152 * Total cost increased to from . ** Combine cost increased to from . * +18% life steal. * Grants 25 attack damage. * For the next 10 seconds, your damage against enemy champions applies , reducing the target's healing and regeneration by 50% for 8 seconds (20 second cooldown). * Damage applies Executioner's Mark on the target dealing 4 damage per second for 8 seconds. * Basic attacks inflict on enemy champions for seconds. ;V1.0.0.97 * Removing stealth when used. ;V1.0.0.86 * Healing reduction is now named . * Healing reduction duration increased to 8 seconds from 7. * Active cooldown reduced to 20 seconds from 45. ;V1.0.0.79 * Active cooldown reduced to 45 seconds from 60. ;V1.0.0.75 * Executioner's Mark's 65% reduced healing on the target. * Executioner's Mark's damage over time can now hit minions. * For the next 10 seconds, your damage against enemy champions reduces the target's healing and regeneration by 50% for 7 seconds (60 second cooldown). ;V1.0.0.74 * Executioner's Mark duration reduced to 8 seconds from 12. ;V1.0.0.61 * Life steal increased to 18% from 15%. * Executioner's Mark duration increased to 12 seconds from 8 seconds. * Executioner's Mark healing reduction increased to 65% from 40%. * Executioner's Mark now deals 4 damage per second for the duration, for a total of 48 damage. ;V0.9.25.34 * Recipe cost reduced to from . ;V0.9.22.15 * Added ** ? + = ** +15% life steal, +15% critical strike chance. ** Damage applies Executioner's Mark on the target reducing the target's healing by 40% for 8 seconds. }} cs:Executioner's Calling de:Ruf des Henkers es:El Llamado del Verdugo fr:Marque du Bourreau pl:Wezwanie Kata ru:Призвание Палача zh:死刑宣告 Category:Attack damage items